Por los Botones
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Pequeño One Shot, sobre lo que ocurrió entre una pareja de futuros esposos que intentaban planear su boda. Gohan x Videl. Tiene un poco de Lemon. Contenido solo apto para adolescentes maduros.


Este Fic surge de una historia que un buen amigo, a quien realmente extraño; me contó una vez sobre Porfirio Díaz; él se casó con Carmen Romero, una joven 30 años menor que él, se dice que el vestido de novia de doña Carmelita tenía como 200 botones, por lo que mi buen amigo se había imaginado cómo se había divertido don Porfirio desabotonando cada uno.

¡Por lo Botones!

Era un hermoso día de primavera, el fresco y húmedo aire de la mañana bañaba de rocío las hojas de los árboles y los pétalos de las coloridas flores.

Un joven se hallaba entre el páramo verde brillante, recostado con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Era temprano, así que emitió un gran y sonoro bostezo, si no fuera algo importante estaría en su acogedora cama en ese instante.

Sonrió al recordar el motivo de haber abierto los ojos tan de mañana, _Una chica de ojos azules_ , la imaginó frente a él y comenzó a ruborizarse mientras la luz del sol se reflejaba en sus anteojos; _-Sí que es hermosa-_ pensó para después suspirar.

De pronto la dueña de sus pensamientos apareció bajando del cielo como un ángel, portando un vestido color amarillo.

El joven se incorporó sin perder el carmesí de sus pómulos, nunca había visto a su chica vestida de esa forma.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu Gohan –Kun- Saludó la joven con una sonrisa apretando una libreta contra su pecho.

-Ohayo Videl – San- Contestó –Te ves muy bonita- Continuó sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la fémina.

-¿Te gusta?- Cuestionó la ojiazul sonriendo ruborizada, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

-Mjum- Gohan asintió sonriendo de lado.

Ambos se observaron unos instantes.

-Te cité temprano porque hay mucho qué hacer, planear dos bodas es mucho trabajo –Dijo la pelinegra antes de morder débilmente su labio inferior, estaba muy entusiasmada.

-No hay problema- Contestó el joven halando a la chica hacia él para darle un beso en la frente.

La pareja se sentó en el pasto; la mujer de inmediato abrió la libreta y comenzó a explicar los detalles para la organización de las ceremonias; pero el hombre frente a ella no podía concentrarse.

Se hallaba perdido observando la delicadeza de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de ella; su piel de porcelana y su lindo vestido amarillo.

Centró su mirada en la prenda, se vía ligero y fresco; frunció un poco el ceño al observar los botones que llegaban desde el cuello hasta la última parte del vestido.

-¿Gohan? ¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionó la mujer inclinándose un poco, ante los ojos perdidos de su prometido.

Gohan parpadeó, alzó las cejas y se enderezó un poco –Son muchos botones- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eh?- La ojiazul se enderezó también, parpadeando sorprendida, para después bajar la cabeza, observar su vestido y nuevamente volver a mirar al hombre frente a ella.

-S- Sí, supongo- Masculló ruborizada.

El hombre no podía quitarle la vista; con unas enormes ganas de tocarla, de abrazarla, de tenerla muy cerca; apretó los puños y no las suprimió más.

Videl observó a su prometido aproximándose con esa expresión, esa maldita expresión que hacía que su compostura de piedra se convirtiera en gelatina; ella lo miraba justo como lo hiso por primera vez en el torneo de artes marciales cuando le dio la semilla del ermitaño que curaría mágicamente sus heridas.

El joven Son tomó el rostro de la que sería pronto su esposa con una mano para acercarlo hacia el de él; la mujer bajó la mirada por unos segundos y volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en los azabaches del hombre; eso lo volvía loco.

Ambos fundieron sus labios en un beso, primero cálido y dulce, pero que, de a poco se fue intensificando; ninguno de los dos quería que terminara.

Un trueno se oyó resonar cerca de las montañas, pero los tórtolos ni si quiera lo notaron; nubes grises cubrieron rápidamente el cielo azulado y de pronto, un chubasco matutino arruinó el colorido paisaje.

Los jóvenes se separaron sólo al sentir la lluvia sobre sus cuerpos; se quedaron un momento observándose sin importarles que sus ropas se empaparan.

Videl miraba como el agua escurría de entre los mechones rebeldes de su novio, sin perder su forma, y sonrió un poco al ver como los anteojos se le empañaban.

El hombre se los sacó de inmediato, pues le impedían ver el espectáculo; el fino y ligero vestido se había pegado al cuerpo de la mujer dejando ver su ropa interior por la transparencia.

Videl parpadeó ante la mirada fija del joven; bajó el rostro hacia sus ropas y pudo ver claramente su sujetador color beige; volvió a observar al hombre, quién esta vez la miró a los ojos.

La chica de inmediato colocó su brazo sobre su pecho, tratando de cubrirse, y viró el rostro ruborizada, realmente se sentía apenada.

El joven creyó que se veía hermosa de esa forma, parpadeó un momento para después sucumbir ante su deseo de ver sólo un poco más.

Tomó gentilmente la mano de la chica para apartar el brazo que le impedía ver la transparencia del vestido; pronto iba a ser su esposa ¿Qué podía pasar si la observa un poco más?

De inmediato Videl volvió su vista al frente para encontrarse con los ojos de su novio perdidos en sus pechos.

Comenzó a temblar y respirar por la boca frunciendo el ceño _-¿Realmente esto está pasando?-_ Se preguntó con una mezcla de miedo y excitación.

Gohan sintió el escalofrío de la chica sacándolo un poco de su estado hipnótico; la miró directo a los ojos y sonrió _–No quiero que se resfríe-_ pensó antes de tomarla en brazos y emprender el vuelo.

Videl se sobresaltó un poco ante el gesto y sólo se limitó a aferrarse al cuello de su prometido.

Llegaron a una gruesa rama de un enorme manzano; quizá el joven pensó que la espesura de sus hojas sería buen refugio del temporal, se sentó aún con la chica en brazos y la acomodó en su regazo.

La joven se estremeció al sentir los dedos de su novio tocando el botón de su cuello; el hombre continuó curioso hacia abajo tocando cada uno de los botones del vestido; perdido, con la boca entre abierta; ante la respiración agitada de Videl.

El hombre de detuvo cuando llegó al ombligo; miraba fijamente a aquel pequeño objeto que le impedía ver más allá; suspiró, ya no podía contenerse; así que lentamente lo sacó del ojal.

Videl saltó y agachó la cabeza para observar lo que el hombre hacía sin dejar de temblar; miró como uno a uno fue desabrochando hasta llegar al botón de su cuello.

En ese instante el hombre volvió a sus azules ojos, ella lo seguía mirando como en aquél torneo, ruborizada.

Gohan trago saliva, muy lentamente comenzó a despojar el hombro de su novia de la húmeda y ligera tela.

La chica abrió los ojos y se quedó muy quieta mirando al frente; permitiendo que su compañero gentilmente sacara sus brazos de las mangas de su vestido, hasta dejar al descubierto su torso semidesnudo.

El joven la observó completamente hipnotizado, sin la capacidad de pensar en nada más que en sentir la piel de su amada.

Acercó su nariz a su cuello para captar su aroma cerrando los ojos, y se restregó entre la comisura de su clavícula, para después besar suavemente su hombro.

Un sollozo lo sacó del enervante estado en el que se encontraba.

Una fina lágrima había rodado por el rostro de su prometida; Videl estaba asustada; amaba a ese hombre como a nada en el mundo, pero no quería sentirse indigna de llegar al altar de blanco a su lado.

El joven la miró a los ojos preocupado, se encontró con los húmedos mares azules de su futura esposa y frunció el ceño; lo último que quería era ser el motivo de sus sufrimientos; todo lo contrario.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó tiernamente; jamás haría nada que la hiciera sentir avergonzada.

La chica sonrió y el joven devolvió el gesto; bajó la mirada para concentrase en colocar de nuevo la prenda que sin permiso había retirado; terminando con las manos en el primer botón del cuello del vestido, el cuál en realidad no quería abrochar.

Videl suspiró y tomó las manos de su novio, quien la miró parpadeando sorprendido y ruborizado.

Comenzó a dirigir ambas manos del joven hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo; observándolo fijamente a los ojos, con carmesí en sus pómulos.

Mientras que el joven Son miraba de arriba abajo parpadeando.

La chica se detuvo y cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de su amado sobre sus pechos.

El hombre atónito los palpó; sintiendo las texturas, su forma, su peso; la sensación que le provocaba tocarlos.

El calor empezó a subir en su cuerpo; al igual que su hombría en su entrepierna. Un punto sin retorno.

El hombre metió uno de sus dedos entre la tersa piel de la chica y el sujetador, para encontrase con un suave y esponjoso pezón.

Ambos jadearon al mismo tiempo.

Gohan hundió su rostro en el pecho de su doncella, besándola y colocando sus manos sobre su espalda por debajo del vestido; intentando desabrochar eso que lo limitaba; pero era más complicado de lo que parecía y sin duda no tenía nada de experiencia.

Mientras la joven apretaba los ojos tomando con fuerza el cabello del chico que la volvía loca.

De pronto el hombre se apartó abriendo los ojos, ante la mirada confundida de Videl, para después acurrucarla contra su pecho.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen allá arriba?- Cuestionó Goku con las manos apoyadas en la cadera mirando hacia la rama, observando la espalda de su hijo mientras abrazada a su nuera sobre su regazo.

-Ah… Esto… Sí…Nos refugiamos de la lluvia-Contestó el joven parpadeando y sonriendo nervioso con gotas de sudor en su sien.

-Pero si ya no está lloviendo- Gokú alzó una ceja sin entender.

-¿Eh?, Ah sí, es verdad, creo que no nos dimos cuenta- Rio nervioso, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza; la joven escuchaba mientras sentía el corazón de su novio latiendo rápidamente, quién a la vez apretaba la palma de su mano en su espalda.

-Ah bueno, solo vine a decirles que tu madre les preparó el almuerzo- Terminó rascándose la cabeza.

-Si gracias, en seguida vamos- Contestó el joven riendo como tonto con los ojos cerrados.

El mayor de los Son colocó ambas manos detrás de su nuca y se dispuso a volar de regreso a su hogar.

Gohan siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de su padre hasta perderlo de vista.

Bajo la cara para colocar su nariz en el cabello de su chica; cerró los ojos, suspiró tratando de llenarse del aroma de su doncella y le dio un beso.

Videl cerró los ojos cuando el joven la abrazó con fuerza; sin embargo al parecer no la midió muy bien, y frunció el ceño soltando un leve quejido ante la presión.

De inmediato el hombre se apartó –Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó preocupado el semisaya, colocando su rostro a centímetros de el de ella.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa; adoraba a ese hombre con el alma; el joven comenzó a abotonar de a uno a uno los ojales que había despojado.

-¿Quieres almorzar?- Preguntó regalándole a su prometida la sonrisa que sólo ella podía provocarle.

La mujer asintió nuevamente sonriendo ruborizada.

El hombre se sintió dichoso; ahora no sólo esperaba con ansias convertir a esa increíble y bella chica en su esposa; ahora también no podía esperar para hacerla su mujer.

FIN.

NA1: Saqué la idea de las dos bodas porque existen dos fotos oficiales de la boda de Gohan y Videl, la primera del capítulo 158 de DBZ y la otra de DB Súper; y me dije –Una persona famosa como la hija de Mr. Satán pudo haber tenidos dos fotos y dos ceremonias-

NA2: No me odien por prender el fuego y luego interrumpirlos de esa forma; pero ya había escrito un lemon de ellos, y sólo quería que se divirtieran un poquito ;).

NA3: Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y espero estén de lo mejor, les dejo un abrazo.


End file.
